Just an Idea: Heir to the Goddess
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Just an Idea that's been in my head. If it's well-liked, I'll make it a story. Naruto is born oldest of three triplets, but he is the least trained. When your sister holds the Kyubi and your brother has the Chakra Chains, your the least important heir to the village. One person has been keeping an eye on him though, and she chooses him as her heir. Just turns out she's not human.


**Just an Idea: Heir to the Goddess**

**Okay, this idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to write it and see what you guys think. If the response is good enough, I'll make it into a story.**

**That's pretty much it so... hope you like. Reviews are the only way I know how good it is. If the response is good enough I'll post a second chapter announcing when I've posted.**

**I suppose I'll just let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**"Where are you going, Naruto-niichan?"**

**"Anywhere but here!"**

That had been hours ago and Tsunami was beginning to worry over her brother. She should have gone after him...

Uzumaki-Namikaze Tsunami was but seven years old with auburn hair tied in a braided ponytail over her left shoulder to her waist, azure eyes and tanned skin with three whisker-like birthmarks deeply etched on each cheek. As for her clothing, it consisted of a snow-white haori tied by a red obi with a loose skirt past her knees and black sandals on her feet with red straps.

"Stop pacing Tsunami. Tou-san and kaa-san aren't worried so we shouldn't be either." Arashi told her with a sigh. The three of them were the triplet heirs of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, Naruto born two minutes ahead of Arashi and five ahead of her.

Arashi himself had golden hair streaked by crimson pulled back in a tight, pineapple-shaped ponytail, dark purple eyes, tan skin and had the same birthmarks as Tsunami, though much lighter. He wore a black shirt and pants as well as had a black, ankle-length trench coat on the back of the chair he sat on.

Tsunami sighed. "I suppose you're right. This black sun is just getting to me I suppose. I've been uneasy ever since this morning at dawn, back when it started."

Arashi nodded. "It is rather strange. I have read of eclipses lasting for hours but never a whole day."

"What does it mean?" Tsunami wondered aloud.

"Nothing too bad I hope..." Arashi muttered. "I mean, what could the moon ever do to us?"

**Forest of Death, Some Hours Before**

"Stupid parents..." Naruto grumbled as he hopped to another tree. "Not training me just because I don't have the Chains like Arashi or Kyubi like Tsunami." He was still special...

"No one else has a Shijo but us three... but I'm still ignored... five elements and I'm ignored!" Naruto sighed as he remember last week when they each used the special Uzumaki way of seeing alignments.

**Flashback Start**

"This is a very special seal." Kushina said with a smile as the triplets stood in a room of the Compound with their mother. "There are seven circles surrounding the stone podium in the middle. When you step on it the circles corresponding to one of the seven affinities that you might hold will create a pillar of a certain color. Crimson for Fire, Silver for Wind, Gold for Lightning, Amber for Earth, Azure for Water, Black for Yin and White for Yang.

"Tsunami, you first." She declared and the redhead nodded before walking up to the podium and immediately five pillars formed. One was crimson, one was gold, one was amber, one was azure and the last was white. As they rose, they then swirled into a vortex and came to a point where a minituare Sun formed at the tip.

Kushina's eyes widened. "A... Shijo?" she asked with amazement.

"Shijo, kaa-san?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"A Kekkai Shijo." Arashi supplied. "Five elemental affinities working in conjunction to create a brand new sub-elemental affinity. The only documented cases have been either direct products of interclan marriage or a dojutsu. No clan has a primary bloodline being a Kekkai Shijo, a Seigyo - four elements working together - yes, but never a Shijo."

"Has that ever been documented?" Tsunami asked as she pointed up at the giant orb of solar energy.

"Once in our clan but... I need to see something. Arashi, you go up next." The blonde nodded and headed up the podium as Tsunami stood next to Naruto once more.

Immediately five pillars rose up again - these ones being silver, gold, azure, white and black - before intertwining and at the point of convergence the colors spread to create an endless expanse of azure filled with white puffs scattered over it.

"Naruto, you now." Kushina said quickly and he hopped up on the podium. Once he did five pillars once again rose up. His were crimson, gold, amber, azure and black and the came together to form a silver orb at the top that resembled a full moon.

**Flashback End**

She still never told the three what their Shijo were and Arashi hadn't found anything on them yet. Although there were some Uzumaki and Namikaze scrolls on smaller sub-elements that they might be able to train.

"Maybe I'll look into some of those later..." Naruto mumbled to himself and went further into the forest, all alone. He shook his head from those thoughts. "I need to get to training... if they won't teach me, I'll teach myself."

As he jumped from tree to tree, Naruto's three-inch spikes of snow-white hair flew back in the breeze as his pale, electric blue eyes focused on finding the next branch to land on. Unlike his siblings, he had pale skin and his birthmarks were not whisker-like marks but he had two red dots on his forehead instead. He wore a silvery-white yukata tied with a snow white obi which, while strange, felt right to him.

As he landed on another branch, Naruto stopped and felt the need to look up at the black orb in the sky and smiled. The moon... it always made him feel comfortable and even during this eclipse when others might feel uneasy, he felt at peace.

Shaking from those thoughts, Naruto began hopping to lower and lower branches before hitting the floor. He felt grateful that his parents at least taught him how to tree climb and hop in their personal forest training ground at the area of the Senju Compound that was given to their parents by Tsunade and became the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound.

He nodded at the small grove he had found and felt it was acceptable for his uses as he reached inside his yukata and pulled out a scroll he definitely was not allowed to have.

Opening it, Naruto read the title and smirked to himself. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu... the only non-elemental solid clone jutsu that doesn't require a bloodline to learn. Not to mention one of the Uzumaki Clan's hijutsu."

He began reading the scroll itself and it seemed simple enough to him. When you used the ram seal to mold your chakra you could create a clone of your very essence that had all your skills, memories and abilities. If your control was good, it could take more than one hit, otherwise one killing blow and it was gone. When the Shadow Clone was dispelled the memories it had would be transferred to the creator.

"No wonder this is one of the ninjutsu we have to learn as a foundation." Naruto said. "With it all training becomes much simpler." Naruto smirked and held a ram seal, beginning his first of what he thought would be many attempts to perform the jutsu.

Something strange happened though. As he held his hands clasped, he felt his chakra moving of its own accord, like it already knew how to perform this. He didn't fight it. It happened during his tree climbing exercises too. Arashi had done it in an hour. Tsunami had it in three. He kept going all day but once the moon came out... his body sort of just knew what to do. He was just more comfortable with his silvery-white guardian in the sky.

The chakra built up in his hands and was fit to burst as he finally used the single command that would shape the chakra as he wanted it to. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He intoned as the chakra disappeared and a cloud of smoke manifested before him.

As the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see something different than him. A full-grown woman with skin and hair matching his, matching birthmarks, pale eyes with three tomoe in each of them, horns atop her forehead and dressed very nobly in a similar yukata to his. In her eyes was power and dignity, but also held a softness as she looked at him. The combination made Naruto step back as that was how his kaa-san always used to look at him before the affinity testing.

"Who are you?"

"I am Otsutsuki Kaguya, the second coming of Tsukiyomi, spirit of the moon, mother of the Sage and princess of the Empire. I am the Goddess who resides within you, my heir, Naruto-chan."

"Goddess? Inside me?" Naruto pondered this. "But... why? Why choose me of all people?"

"You are a direct descendant of my children, Naruto-chan. On your own you would have activated my grandchildren's abilities, but you are even greater than that. I have chosen you as my heir, my second coming."

Naruto scrunched his pale blue orbs in focus. "Grandchildren?"

"The man your people know as the Rikudo Sennin was one of my children, my other, Hamura, birthed the Hyuga, Maboroshi and Kaguya clans. Hagoromo is the ancestor of the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha."

"I would have... got the bloodlines of six clans?" Naruto asked. When the woman known as Kaguya nodded he had to sit down. "That's... just wow."

"As my heir, you automatically have three without their flaws now." Kaguya said. "The clans which were birthed by Hamura. Your eyes have a cross of the Byakugan and Yureigan while your body has the Dead Bone Pulse. Hagoromo's children's bloodlines will have to be activated on your own though."

"Right... how come no one has known this though?" Naruto asked. "Sensors or veterans of the wars..."

"Your bloodlines only activate when I take the block off them. I can't let them fully activate yet as my power is strained and varies on the moon's phase. Not to mention I have to share my power with the Jubi so as long as the biju are kept apart in the Nations."

"Um..." Naruto said, unsure of most of what she said.

"During a Dark Moon I am at my weakest and can't even communicate with you. During a White Moon, I can fully come into the material plane through your clone. At any Eclipse I can do the same. All other phases and I can only communicate telepathically and maybe take control of one of your bloodlines to aid you in this plane."

"I think I understand." Naruto nodded. "Is that why I always felt stronger on a Full Moon and uneasy on a New?"

"Yes. Because of me, the moon will protect you if it can. I am most powerful on an eclipse like this, so I will use it to give you your first gift. Others will activate over time, Naruto-chan. When they do I will do what I can to teach you how to use them."

"What gift am I getting?" Naruto asked as Kaguya opened a rift to another plane of existence and out of it floated dust... silver dust.

"Silver is the moon's metal, with this gift the silver will both protect you of its own will and do as you will it. It will take some time to perfect it completely, but you can do it. In addition, I will activate the first ability of your left Yureigan that will help you to escape a fight you cannot win." She pressed a finger surrounded by a silver aura to his forehead and Naruto clutched his left eye, trying to go past the pain.

"What... did you do?" He asked as he finally opened his eye again to look at her.

"Flight of the Spectre is your first ability. I will teach you how to use it before the next Black Moon comes and it will become extremely useful to you." She then kneeled in front of him and smiled softly as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

Naruto looked back into her eyes as she spoke. "I don't want you to suffer the fate you would have if I hadn't chosen you. I know what will happen if I don't aid you. When I come to this plane in a permanent body once more, I will show you the love you deserve. For now... just let me train you. Your siblings have their own teachers in your parents. I will be yours."

Naruto nodded once. "O-okay... sensei."

"Call me... kaa-san."


End file.
